


And all the Light will Be

by MidEvalLight1949



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), Marvel Universe, Men Crying, Night Terrors, OC soothes Bucky, Original Character(s), Torture, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:29:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidEvalLight1949/pseuds/MidEvalLight1949
Summary: Bucky is suffering from a night terror and Steve, who is usually there to wake him up, is not in the tower due to a mission.Eavan is a new recruit, having been tortured by Hydra as well, comes to his aid once she is alerted by F.R.I.D.A.Y.Low key inspired by a lovely Enya song called The Humming, please feel free to use it as a soundtrack for this little one shot!





	And all the Light will Be

1:43 A.M

“Miss Eavan?” A voiced spoke softly through her room, easing her from the light sleep she was in. The dark red head sat up upon her elbows to wipe her eyes before peering over her shoulder then to the ceiling.

“Yes F.R.I.D.A.Y?” She yawned and fully sat up, the thin blanket she had been using pooling to her lap. It was such a hot August night, roughly staying in the eighties besides it being pitch dark outside and even with the air conditioner going, she couldn’t fall into the deep sleep that she enjoyed.

“I hate to wake you Miss Eavan but I must inform you on Mister Barnes.” For an AI computer, F.R.I.D.A.Y held a scarily realistic form of emotion and the way the robots tone changed, Eavan peered toward the ceiling with narrowed eyes.

“Bucky? What’s wrong is he okay?”

“I’m afraid he’s having particularly traumatic night terror. I scanned his room and found that his resting heart rate had escalated to one hundred and forty-seven beats per minute, his blood pressure dropped and he appears to be in emotional distress.”

Eavan felt her own heart drop to her stomach. “What should I do about it, is Steve here to help him?”

“I’m afraid Mister Rogers is absent on a mission, he departed with Natasha some hours ago.” F.R.I.D.A.Y grew quiet and Eavan opened her lips to protest going to the ex-Hydra super soldier but what the AI said before she could speak brought a chill to her.

“He cried your name Miss Eavan.” F.R.I.D.A.Y took another pause. “I have your fingerprints programmed to his unit.” At that the AI grew silent and as Eavan waited a few moments in silence, she felt that F.R.I.D.A.Y had nothing else to say to her.

He cried her name? Slender fingers wrapped themselves in the thin sheet, twisting the fabric tightly then releasing to toss it aside. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, Eavan sat there unsure if she should get up or not.

She had only been a part of the Avengers less than a year; rescued from a Hydra hideout in Ireland that had tipped their radar. Bucky was the first one she had seen, shooting the guards and scientists on the spot before they could apply the electricity to the chair she had been strapped in.

Yes, she remembered that day so clearly.

She had refused to torture a young inmate who had attempted to alert the outside about the facility, the poor thing caught before a plan could even be concocted. He was so young, a child in her eyes and those barbarians held no qualm in close to beating him to death before tossing him in her cell. She was able to make anyone she wished see anything she desired, like dreams in a sense that you could feel and touch; and the dream feel and touch you.

Hydra wanted her to torture him for his possible crimes, end his life just like that for attempting to go against Hydra. She was one of the prized cases for her abilities, forced to enact them on guards who failed their missions, doctors who killed too many prized patients and even on officers for just being over-confident but on a literal child; she didn’t think she could stomach it.

They beat her along with the boy for disobeying until she finally agreed and seeing the fear on the child’s face by agreeing to torture him was something she carried with her forever even if she didn’t exactly follow through. She used her abilities on the traitorous boy, she had him see what he desired the most; his family from what she saw before letting his vision suffocate him quickly and painlessly.

The only thing that gave away her disobedience was the smile to his lips as he passed.

That was how she ended up in that chair ready to be tortured by the electricity. That was the day she first saw Bucky and the Avengers; being with them ever since as a part of the team.

Sighing and pushing herself to her feet she snatched her fluffy royal purple robe from her desk chair and padded through her front door and into the dark hallway of her unit. Eavan lived on the eighteenth floor of the Avengers tower, Bucky stayed on the fifteenth and from those three floors; she could hear the occasional echo of his cries.

 “Oh Bucky.” She whispered and quickly paced to the elevator where she jammed his floor number multiple times until the doors shut.

She had never been near him when he would be in one of his terrors; it was usually Steve who pulled him back. She had heard of them from Natasha and even Tony from the few they’ve helped with, describing how heartbreaking the scene was even in his sleep. Her fingers found a patch of the fluffy fabric of her robe and being to knead and twist the material, her stomach knotting just the same as his cries and screams grew louder.

She had them too. Realistic nightmares that make her believe that she never left Hydra, the panic and overwhelming fear was enough to choke her in her sleep; not able to force herself awake no matter how much she wished to.

Natasha had heard her one night, damn near kicked her door in once a scream had left Eavan’s throat and hazel eyes jolting open to see the Russian above her mid shake with wide blue eyes and pulse rapid against her neck. Eavan hated it, even going far enough for hypnotherapy to rid herself of the terrors but they never go away; they just come less and less until she was able to wake herself up before the others could hear her.

Bucky wasn’t lucky. When the doors opened to the fifteenth floor, it was quiet and still like she hadn’t even heard the super soldier crying out. Sticking her bare foot before the door when they began to close, Eavan pulled it back and stood there for another moment before exiting the elevator for the doors to fully close; leaving her on the silent floor.

The corridor was large, almost like an apartment floor set up but with only one unit; Bucky’s was closest to the back where a large window graced the wall with clear view of night time New York City. The lights in the distance glowing softly, the pitter of rain against the window causing a light fog to the ceiling length of glass but even with being distracted by the view of the 15th floor, a strangled cry mixed with a sob spooked her with a jolt.

Twisting her fingers into the fabric of her robe Eavan tiptoed down the hallway to the large black door with a silver ‘15’ above the eye view. She placed her ear against the wood and softly she could hear his sniffles and muffled chokes of sobs before another wail escaped the super soldier, making the red head close her eyes sadly.

He was a soldier; an ex-assassin trained by Hydra themselves but that she didn’t care about. Here was a man who was among the strongest crying out in the night from terrors he’s lived and forced to relive no matter if he wanted to or not. With another escaped yell, more guttural and frightened than the others did Eavan finally place her hand to the machine beside the door handle, the light scanning then turning green with a click of the unlocking lock.

Softly she pushed the door open to the surprisingly dimly light apartment that was Bucky’s. Small lights were pushed into every outlet available; illuminating the living room with a path of light should he get up in the middle of the night. Her heart officially broke upon seeing the light above the stove still turned on, walking closer and seeing a thick piece of duct tape over the switch to permanently keep it ‘on’.

“Oh Bucky.” She whispered and followed the night lights until she saw a door that was slightly ajar, the sounds of tossing and turning echoed through with small sniffs and cries. Toeing the door open wider, the sight of the large man curled upon his bed, blankets kicked away and pillows tossed around the floor. Bucky lay there on his side, knees brought up slightly and hands to his ears, fingers scraping along his scalp and face skewed in a tortured frown.

Eavan stepped forward lightly and knelt by the bed where he was facing getting a clear view of the tears trailing down his face and staining his dark grey sheet. Raising her hand and slithering it between his until her palm full connected to his cheek, she thumbed away the tears that fell and gave only a small jump when his fingers grasped hers like a vice against his flesh.

“Bucky.” She whispered as she thumbed away a fresh set of tears. “Wake up for me, please.”

The soldier only began to quake, a whimper escaping his throat like a wounded animal as his grip tightened against her fingers.

“No more.” He pleaded. “Please, no more.” A sob chocked through his lips, his Adams apple bobbing quickly.

“You’re okay.” Eavan calmly whispered. “You’re okay Bucky, you can wake up now.”

A sharp jolt flew through Bucky’s quaking form like he received the startle of his life before his eyes flew open, blue irises clouded with sleep and terror. He only focused on Eavan’s face for a split second before releasing her fingers and shifting himself away to the point he almost fell off the bed; wheezing and sucking in air like he were under water too long.

The super soldier darted his head this way and that, his metal arm whirring to life as he searched for danger, huffing air back into his chest then he covered his face with his hands; leaning forward upon his knees as his shoulders quaked softly.

Eavan didn’t know what to do at this point now that he was awake. Should she leave? No, she couldn’t just up and leave the room with him awake like this. She wanted to comfort him like Natasha did with her, the Russian holding Eavan as she cried out her fear, stroking her hair and whispering softly to her of her safety. She welcomed that comfort; she just feared Bucky wouldn’t receive it like she did.

Rising from her knees until she was sitting a good distance from Bucky upon the bed, Eavan tentatively reached her arm out toward Bucky, her hand shaking softly before she placed it at the back of his head; fingering his hair gently.

She continued until she heard any signs of discomfort but the only signs she received were his shoulders slowing their quaking and his breathing finally beginning to settle down; him taking inhales through his nose then exhaling through his lips in efforts to calm his racing system.

They sat there in silence for what felt like hours as Bucky tried to get his breathing under control, his flesh and metal fingers still hiding his face from Eavan but the red head continued to stroke his hair; even going as far to palm the back of neck, kneading the flesh gently like she were trying to massage the anxiety from him. He dropped his shoulders after a few minutes letting her continue the kneading of his neck and shoulders.

“I’m sorry.” He finally mumbled, turning his head to peer his blood shot watery eyes to the red head sitting beside him. Eavan stilled her hand at his nape and just stared into his blue eyes that held so much exhaustion, so much terror and just so much sadness.

“There’s nothing apologize for Bucky.” She offered him a warm smile as she cupped his cheek once more, thumbing away the trickling tears. “I understand how you’re feeling. I get them too.”

Bucky nodded but didn’t say anything else; he just sat there and basked in Eavan’s soft hands against his heated flesh, even leaning into her touch with a sigh as he fully calmed his racing heart and the exhaustion catching up with him all over again. He hated it. He hated the nightmares he swears almost go away but they come back with a vengeance right when he feels his mind is in the right place.

All he wanted was to sleep through the night without having Steve barging in to shake him from his terrors.

“Bucky?” Eavan called quietly grasping his attention back from his sheets to her green eyes.

“Will you be okay?” She whispered with a stroke of her thumb against his cheek bone.

The super soldier stared at the red haired woman for a few minutes as she sat patiently, not rushing him in his answer. After what felt like hours he nodded against her palm and with reluctance he felt her shift away from him and her fingers falling from his face as she stood to her feet, her robe falling around her legs back into place.

“Good.” She smiled. “Try to get some rest.” As she turned to walk towards the door and leave his unit, Bucky couldn’t stop the words falling past his lips.

“Will you stay?” He whispered solemnly, his brown hair falling before his eyes as he hung his head, in shame he didn’t know; he just knew he had to ask.

Eavan turned and stared at the soldier sitting up on the bed, feet planted to the floor and arms resting against his knees not looking at her. Her heart broke all over again at the lost aura that surrounded him like a cloud, slumping his shoulders and weighing him down. With the question dancing through her mind one more time she decided. Walking toward Bucky and kneeling to pick up a forgotten pillow, she placed it on the bed before moving to the other side.

She grabbed the other pillow and placed beside his own before shedding her robe and laying it over his bedroom sofa in the corner. Bucky turned and watched Eavan, donned in black shorts and a long sleeved emerald shirt that contrasted with her red hair, pat her pillow into place then lay down on the large bed facing him.

 Bucky watched as she made herself comfortable, neglecting the comforter kicked to the floor and just laid there quietly, green eyes silently watching him as he too turned on the bed and laid down on his side facing her. Tucking the pillow underneath his head, he sighed with slight content as he breathed in the minty smell that radiated from her, calming him with every breath he took. He wanted her closer, he wanted to bury his nose in her hair and be able to smell just her and only her for the night, the minty floral scent swelling him with comfort that he was ready to fall asleep there.

Eavan watched as he closed his eyes with a contented sigh, his arms crossed tightly at his chest as he shifted comfortably on his side. Tucking her hands beneath her cheek she lay there quietly as his chest began to rise and fall softly, Bucky easing himself back into slumber once more comforted by her presence. Soon Eavan took a deep breath and closed her own eyes.

 5:38 A.M

It was such a small noise that broke her slumber, green eyes opening to see that Bucky had not once moved from his position in some hours but his face held trouble features once more. He wasn’t tossing and turning, he wasn’t crying out but his expression looked broken as a soft mumble fell past his lips; her mind registering that he spoke something in Romanian or was it Russian? She could never tell which was which.

Bleary green eyes focused on his twitching shoulders and trembling lips as other words fell past but what he was saying, she had no clue. She knew of his night terrors that startled the tower but talking in his sleep? Eavan had a thought that he might since it is common with everyone but actually seeing him do it with such sad expressions, it shook her.

Feeling brave and scooting closer, she slithered her right arm beneath his head; curling it upward until her fingers found his hair to play with. Her left settled between them, palm held to her chest from the limited space as her fingers continued to rake through his hair, pulling it up slightly for it to fall back into place through her digits.

She repeated the motion several time, noticing how Bucky ceased his muttering and uncurled his arms from his chest. Eavan rose slightly when his metal appendage slipped underneath her waist, him pulling her closer for both arms to wrap around her middle. Still asleep, the super soldier settled his nose to her collar bone, inhaling deep before slumping to where his cheek was cradled over her sternum; ear right over her beating heart.

Eavan let a smile grace her lips, nestling her chin to the crown of his head as she fished her left arm from between them to drape over his shoulder securely, now fingers on both hands danced through his brown tresses, tapping away the terrors that lurked in his mind as his warm breath graced her skin in soft puffs.

7:15 A.M

Steve groaned as he and Natasha entered the living area of the tower, both battered and bruised from their recent mission but otherwise successful in their work. A Hydra base off the course of Newfoundland had been tipped off to them by an anonymous source, them being given exact details on what was being done in that specific base.

Steve had acted quickly and with Bucky still fragile toward Hydra, he reluctantly left him behind early in the night with Natasha; praying a terror didn’t befall him while he was gone. His bestfriend, the only one left from his time. . . He couldn’t stand the thought of losing him again.

“Steve.” Natasha yawned quietly grabbing the attention of the Captain. Steve turned toward the Russian as she passed him a bowl of granola from the fridge, his habit after a long mission was getting the snack food upon returning to sit on the couch with.

Smiling toward his friend and accepting the bowl, Steve walked toward the large sofa of the Stark Towers living room and albeit flopped upon the cushions; soon followed by Natasha who held a large bowl of cinnamon cereal.

“Didn’t think that mission would take that long.” Natasha mumbled with a large bit from her cereal.

Steve nodded and dropped a fist full of granola past his lips. “It was damn huge base.” He chewed with a tired sigh before swallowing. “For just us two to pull it off at all was lucky.”

Natasha nodded as she scooped her cereal around, jaw moving slowly with each chew and legs propping up to cross upon the couch. They were both exhausted and ready for some much needed sleep after they finished their snacks, both ready to just forget the long night.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Steve called out before dropping another handful of granola in his mouth. The AI powered to life with the lights switching on and the screen flickering to show the Avengers ‘A’ symbol.

“Good morning Captain Rogers, Miss Romanoff, I see the mission was successful.”

“It was. F.R.I.D.A.Y, can you give me a report on Bucky while I was gone?” Steve asked with a sputter of worry to his chest at what he might hear.

“Mister Barnes suffered a severe night terror beginning at 1:45 A.M. His resting heart rate escalated exponentially, blood pressure dropped and seemed to be in emotional distress.” The computer woman read back to him and Steve was ready to smash his bowl in his grip.

He wanted to get up and run to his friend, check on him and make sure he’s alright; let him know that he was there but something kept his body frozen. He was worried but the panic he usually felt regarding Bucky was only minuscule compared to the others, like he wasn’t worried at all.

Placing his bowl on the table and wiping his hands against his face, Steve willed his body to stand and make his way to the fifteenth floor but his legs wouldn’t listen; is this what exhaustion felt like?

“F.R.I.D.A.Y pull up Bucky’s unit surveillance.” He practically ordered and within a second Buck’s apartment was on the large screen. His living room was empty, his kitchen was empty and even his lounge area where he spent the most time reading was empty.

“Show me his room.” He called and received a swat from Natasha which snapped his attention to her.

“That is a total invasion Steve, what are you doing?” She scolded, placing her empty bowl to the table to fully sit before him with a scowl.

“I just have to make sure he’s okay while I was gone, that’s it.”

“Bucky’s a grown man, Cap. His night terrors are awful, yes I’ve seen them, but he has to cope with them without you hovering.”

“I just- I just need to know that he knows he’s safe here.” Steve sighed. “It’s been a year and he’s still on edge around me, around everyone.”

“Bucky needs to figure that out for himself.” Natasha placed her hand to his shoulder. “Making the call to not bring him on that mission was a good call on your part but you can’t hold him back forever.”

_Mmmm Mmmmmmmmm Mmmm_

_Mmmm Mmmmmmm Mmmm_

Both Avengers attention were snapped to the screen where it showed Bucky’s bedroom, both going wide eyed at what was projected.

Eavan was there in Bucky’s bed, holding the deeply sleeping soldier to her chest with fingers playing through his hair while he held her tight to him with both arms wrapped securely around her waist. Natasha dropped her arm from Steve’s shoulder and slumped against the couch at the sight, soon Eavan’s humming echoed through the speakers in such a lulling tune, she was sure she could fall asleep there.

They watched as Eavan hugged Bucky’s head closer to her chest, both hands in his hair; cradling him to her so gently as she continued to hum to him.

“Well son of a gun.” Steve whispered as he leaned back against the sofa with a smile.

“I guess he’s starting to figure it out, Cap.” Natasha hummed as she stood and bid Steve a ‘good morning’ before retiring to her room for a well-deserved nap.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Steve smiled as he continued to sit there for a few minutes, basking his best friend’s happiness that he could feel through the screen. All he ever wanted since finding James Buchanan Barnes again, was for him to go back to being the same old “Bucky”. He knew that that would only happen with time and it may never officially come but; he was okay with this, okay with him finding peace with someone other than him.

At that, he silently thanked Eavan before asking F.R.I.D.A.Y to turn the screen off and retired to his own bed; relieved at knowing that his Bucky was at peace.  


End file.
